Getting Danny Back
by dreamorreality
Summary: PG-13 only cause of images... not bad ones. any way. JackDaniel. SLASH. Popped into my mind. Hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated.


AN: So I have to type a new chapter for the 'Regret' but I do have it written so when I get time I will do it. Any way for now here's Jack/Daniel fic. I just started a fic with the line "are you sure?" and it grew from there. I had origanially wanted this not to be a SLASH but look at where it went. As always tell me what you think.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Danny-boy."

Had Daniel had his head he wouldn't be asking these questions. Jack has so far answered every one of them, with a little bit of understanding, for an hour so far. A few of those questions had been obvious, since they are sitting on a goa'uld cargo ship as it flies through space.

"And we're really in space?"

"Yes Daniel."

Jack looks over, at him, wishing he could just whack him in the back of the head, he had heard somewhere that it might help. If it didn't help Daniel it would certainly help him.

"Jack."

He pulls his gaze from his love and looks at Jacob, regretting turning away.

"Jake... what's up?"

"Sam needs to talk to you."

Just then the ship drops out of hyperspace and Daniel's hand shoots up to Jack's hand.

"What was that?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about Jack."

"Oh... Daniel I'll be right back, try to get some sleep."

As Daniel drops his hand out of Jack's Jacob all but pulls the colonel out to the front of the ship.

"What is it Carter?"

"Sir, we are just stopping to get new crystals for the hyper drive. It went on the blink a couple minutes ago."

"Oh."

Jacob walks into the ring room as Teal'c pushes a few buttons, sending the Tok'ra to the planet's surface.

"Where are we?"

"We are above the Tok'ra's base O'Neill."

Jack nods and looks out the window as Teal'c keeps the craft in an orbit and Sam sits down in the co-pilots seat.

"Jack?!"

Daniel's voice echoes through the small ship, Jack smiles than a frown appears in its place. He remembers that all the memories he has Daniel has lost for now.

"Coming!"

Jack yells sounding a lot like an annoyed mother. He does an about-face and walks back into the cargo hold.

Daniel is laying on a ledge that Jack had put his bed roll on. His eyes are closed and his glasses are off his face and lying on the floor. His arm is up over his eyes, blocking out the light that shines from the ceiling. Jack sits on the ledge just under and to the right of Daniel, ending up with their heads at the same end. Jack releases his grip on his jacket, takes it off and lies down, placing the open jacket over his head.

"Night Danny-boy."

His voice is muffled but is still answered with a slight 'hum' from Daniel.

"He's fine, he has a concussion and of course the amnesia but those should both go away soon."

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond and Dr. Frasier are standing just out of earshot of Daniel as he lies on the infirmary bed. Jack is looking over at him as he 'rests his eyes'.

"His memory should come back fairly soon, it might help if he's surrounded by familiar things."

Janet stops for a minute while Daniel stirs in the cot and than she continues.

"It also might help to get him doing things that he is use to doing."

Sam watches as Jack's face brightens up a little, a smile starts to form on his lips.

"Sir?"

Sam smiles and shakes her head than looks over at her friend.

"Janet? Can he leave?"

Jack hears the question, slowly coming out of his thoughts and focusing on the conversation going on in front of him.

"Where to Major?"

Hammond asks before Janet can answer.

"Colonel's place sir."

Everyone knows Jack always takes care of Daniel after an injury and the opposite happens when Jack gets hurt.

"Okay, but I want to see him tomorrow."

Jack nods in agreement and smiles as Janet signs the release form and sends for his clothes.

"Here you go, freshly brewed and ready for your lips."

Jack says, a second later realizing what he said but notices Daniel doesn't say anything about it.

He placed the mug in his loves hands and had backed away, sitting in a chair across from Daniel. He watches as Daniel breaths in 'his' coffee smell, a smile on his face at the recognition.

"Go ahead... I didn't poison it."

Daniel sighs, more like a laugh, and takes a sip, the smiles grows on his face as it lies on his tongue.

"Mine."

Daniel says almost defensively, also sounding as if he is recognizing it's taste, remembering some things.

"Of course."

Daniel continues to drink his own coffee and relish the taste. As he does he looks at the things in Jack's house, each thing bringing back more memories. Each thing he lands on brings back some of his lost self, each time seeing the two of them in each others arms.  
As he finishes his coffee Jack stands up behind the younger man and places his hands on the mans shoulders, slowly needing them.

"Oh, good."

Jack smiles at Daniel's groan, one he remembers quiet well. As Jack does this Daniel places his mug on the table and leans forward, giving Jack better access to his aching back. Jack's hands reach down and his chin automatically rests on Daniel's shoulder, his breath entering the man's ear.

Daniel suddenly tenses up for a second, he stares at the wall and remembers the last important thing in his life. Tears start to run down his cheeks as he wonders why it took so long to remember. Jack could feel it and sat down next to him and places an arm over his shoulders.

"You okay?"

Daniel nods, almost like there isn't enough time, as if he is hurried. He looks over to Jack and smiles, tears still running down his face. He leans in and kisses Jack, long and hard.

"Love you."

Daniel mumbles as he reaches his hands to hold Jack's sides. Jack obviously loosened up and kisses Daniel back, letting his tongue trace Daniel's mouth again.

"You remember."

Daniel nods, grabbing Jack's shirt and pealing it off of him. Jack goes to do the same for him, he stops, his hands resting on the other mans sides.

"You sure about this?"

"As sure as ever Jack."

With that Daniel's shirt is pulled off and joins Jack's on the floor. Daniel is ready for him he wants more than anything to feel him again.

"Love you too Danny-boy."

Jack says almost as an after thought as he starts to kneel between the man's knees. -Ks


End file.
